When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies
by xo-abbie
Summary: Breaking Dawn. Edward did not keep his side of the compromise, therefore Renesmee doesn’t exist. Will this leave Bella realize her love for another Cullen boy? BxEm. M for Lemons & Language, anything else and I’ll warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**---Author's Note: Hey! This is my first fanfic. Actually, this is my first piece of writing that isn't a diary entry or school work. I don't own Twilight, unfortunately. Nor do I own the songs used: Clumsy by Fergie & Like A Virgin by Madonna. I will try and grammar and spell check my work before posting it so it doesn't frustrate fellow grammar nerds - even I make mistakes ;) If you could leave a review as to whether or not I should continue with this story, it would be much appreciated as would any other reviews. Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary: Breaking Dawn. Edward did not keep his side of the compromise, therefore Renesmee doesn't exist. Will this leave Bella realize her love for another Cullen boy? BxEm. M for Lemons & Language, anything else and I'll warn you.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER I - BELLAS POV - ALONE IN THE MOONLIT WATERS

I walked over the warm sand, allowing it to fill the gaps between my toes, the tiny grains spilling over my feet. I shuddered slightly as the wind breezed through my hair, caressing my face. I lifted my head and lay eyes on one of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen. Edward's perfectly sculpted body facing away from me, his hands swaying at his side, gently grazing the surface of the water with his long, pale fingers. Hesitantly, I stepped into the warm water and walked further out to meet my husband. Wow, that is something I will never get used to.

He turned around to face me, the moonlight enhancing his already radiant, translucent skin. He touched me lightly and I shivered unintentionally. I placed my hand on his arm and leant in to kiss his perfect lips, he backed away slightly, he seemed to have been avoiding me since we got here.

"Bella, love," he began, sighing, "I am truly sorry, but I am unable to keep to my side of the compromise. I understand I made a promise which I cannot keep. I will make this up to you one day, but not while you are still human. I am sorry, Bella," he exited the water with great grace. Many feelings overwhelmed me: anger, fury, love, lust, disappointment, guilt, understanding, confusion. Of course, how could someone so amazing love someone so plain and boring as I?

I headed slowly towards the shore, sitting on the smooth sand scanning it for shells with my fingers. Who was I trying to kid, I would never be able to satisfy anyone as good as Edward. God, I'm so useless. He doesn't want to make love to me, but why should that ruin our relationship? I'll just have to get over it and try and have fun. He only wants to protect me. I stood up and walked towards the grand house, Edward was waiting on the chair in the bedroom.

"I was unsure whether you would want me here, on the bed I mean," Edward explained, "I love you and what I cannot do with you yet makes no difference. You are _my Bella_ and I am _your Edward_. We belong together: forever and ever." He makes me feel so worthless sometimes and then others he places me on a pedestal and offers the world.

"_My Edward_," I sighed, he is my Edward and I am his Bella and I love him. I'm pretty sure I do.

I sat on the bed and motioned him over. He was still my husband no matter what; in fact I still need to thank Alice for that beautiful wedding she pulled together, of course I'll do that after I kick her ass for providing me with this skimpy, unnecessary lingerie. I enjoyed the ceremony much more than I thought I would. I loved dancing with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's: my family.

How will Charlie ever forgive me for leaving him, all he asked was for me to say goodbye. And Renee and Phil, oh, I can hardly bear to think about it.

Edward sat beside me, stroking my cheek. I melted at his touch. He kissed me sweetly, and as normally he pulled away far too quickly. I sighed. I pressed my head firmly against the pillow, feeling a sudden burst of anger come from deep within me as I slithered under the covers.

"Edward, you promised me!" I exclaimed, "I kept to my side on the deal, I allowed you to buy me a stupid, expensive, fast car, let you pay my tuition money and I married you!" After all I did to please him could he not do the only two to please me, how selfish is he!?

"Bella, love, I understand why you're so angry. You have a right to be disappointed, but I don't want to hurt you. I agreed we would try - not that we would - and this is as close to trying as I want to get," he responded holding me closer. A few salty tears escaped the corners of my eyes. I clutched on to him.

"Okay, I get it," I mumbled through sobs. It was a lie. I really didn't understand.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I love you more than anything in this entire universe and don't let this or anything else for that matter change what you think. I love you and although you deserve better, I want you. I will make love to you, but not until you have been changed. I care for you too much to put you in that sort of danger. I don't want to hurt you," Edward whispered softly in my ear as he cradled me against his bare chest, humming my lullabye.

My cell phone began to ring,

"_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love"_

Emmett has changed my ringtone yet again! I will get him for this. I glanced at the screen on my phone: Emmett Cullen calling. He better be prepared for the mind-tormenting ear-hurting rant of the century. I slid it open and held it to my ear.

"_Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time! Like a vir-" _I cut him off. Now was not the time to mess with me - first my ringtone and now unknowingly hurting my feelings.

"EMMETT!" I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RINGTONE? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING? DON'T EVEN SING THAT STUPID SONG EITHER BECAUSE ALICE MUST HAVE TOLD YOU IT DID NOT HAPPEN!"

"Hey, calm down little sis, I found the ringtone very appropriate and I like Fergie! As for your second question, it's 11am, I don't class that as morning - more midday... hang on a second... what do you mean: it did not happen?" he didn't sound like he knew, maybe I should cut him some slack.

"Oh, Emm, I'm so sorry. I'm just a little cranky. You could call it sexual tension, I guess. And that song... I hate it! You could have at least found a good remix!" I joked. I've never been funny. Ever.

"Wait, but he promised you that you would, that bastard! If you want me and the rest of the family to kick his ass we would do it happily!" Emmett said, I could tell by his voice he was grinning.

"Since it's 11am I suppose I should get up," I replied, looking towards the curtains. They were open, the sun shining down at me. Wow, it was later than I thought. "Goodbye Emmett, tell the family that I miss them and love them."

"What about me!?" He exclaimed, fake shock smothering his gruff voice.

"I miss you and I love you big brother," I smiled, "Bye!"

"See you soon! We love you too, my offer still stands," Emmett yelled. I slid the phone down. He was loud, I could hear a faint ringing in my ears. I light smell of eggs wafted through the air as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear, sleep well?" Edward asked politely, smiling his crooked smile which I love so much. I nodded, accepting the plate of eggs as he handed it to me. "We're going hiking today and then you're going snorkeling - I'll watch from the beach so I don't scare the fish away," he announced. I nodded again, I think he could tell I was still annoyed with him. The joys of a honeymoon without sex: so far - none. I detest hiking and Edward knows it. I hate snorkeling too, I always swallow the water and it burns my throat slightly. The only thing I wanted to do was to enjoy my husband physically, but he wouldn't let me or didn't want to.

After 14 days of Edward's idea of fun, I'd had enough and I was really thinking about accepting Emmett's offer. I was sick of pretending to enjoy this honeymoon. Alice thinks I'm a bad actress, well, I think I did rather well this fortnight.

"Edward, I think I want to go home now," I spoke quietly.

"Of course, Bella, we shall start packing in the morning and I'll book the flights as soon as possible," Edward smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I sighed internally, relieved, I was getting back to the other Cullen's sooner than I thought. I smiled back at Edward and thanked him, as to not raise suspicion. I feel as though if I stay here much longer, our love won't be able to survive my extreme frustration. Everything is easier with the other Cullen's around.

I woke up after hearing a noise. I rolled over in the bed to discover that Edward was not there: he must have gone hunting. I rolled back into my original place and looked at the clock. 12:57am. I felt lonely and cold, I needed a laugh. I was going to call someone who could always cheer me up; Emmett. I can't, he will be with Rosalie. I suppose I could text him. So I did. He called me back within seconds. Just as I suspected, he made me happier than I had been on this bland honeymoon in our hour long conversation. I sighed as he hung up and fell back asleep. At least I will see him at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**---Author's Note: Well, the weather is FABULOUS. As good as it gets in England anyway. I read the reviews from chapter one, all positive which I was chuffed with! Thank you so much for that by the way! I am continuing (: Emmett's point of view will be rather different to Bella's. I don't own the songs nor do I own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer - Thanks for letting me play with your beautiful creations. Abbie xo**

**P.S. Reviews would be very nice :D **

Summary of previous chapter: Edward revealed to Bella that he would not make love to her. Bella is not happy about it and can't wait to get back to see the other Cullen's in case her feelings for Edward change if she stays alone with him.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER II - EMMETTS POV - JEALOUSY ISN'T PRETTY

"DIE, ZOMBIE, DIE!" I yelled at the PS3. I knew it couldn't hear me but I enjoy shouting at it. I was on the final level! At last! It's taken me 3 months to get here!

"Why are you feeling so proud?" Jasper asked quizzically, he must have strolled in earlier. I've been too absorbed in my game to notice anything else. Oh no, the zombie master and his minions were cornering me! I don't even know the cheats for this game! I started pressing 'X' like a maniac until those awful two words decided to show themselves by taking over my tv screen: 'the end'.

"AAARRGHH," I bellowed, crushing the controller with my fingers, causing it to disintegrate, "stupid zombie master and his stupid zombie minions." Jasper looked at me like a had 7 arms, 19 legs, 4 heads and no ears then burst out laughing. He never understood why these video games were so important to me. "Shut up, Oldie!"

"You're old too," he said. I officially decided that his comeback was the worst comeback in history, and he would know. He lived through history!

"I'm old and I'm sexy, it's a good life. Plus, you're like double my age so shh!" I grinned. He left the room, swiftly. I'm going to bedazzle his favourite shirt later. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I know what I'll write as well. Speaking of bedazzling Jasper's shirt, I wonder when Bella's coming back. That was a random thought. Actually, I ought to congratulate her and lover boy! It took him 109 years but he has finally lost his virginity. I'm so proud of him. I think.

I ran to mine and Rosalie's bedroom and grabbed my phone. I punched in Bella's number. It's almost 11am, she should be awake. Oh no, what if they're busy and I'm interrupting something. Just as I was about to hang up, a very tired and angry Bella answered the phone, so I decided on the perfect song to congratulate her.

"Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time! Like a vir-" I began, I thought my song was great but apparently she didn't like it.

"EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RINGTONE?" she asked, infuriated, personally, I liked it! Then she continued, "WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?" Does that silly, hilarious human not know what time it is!? "DON'T EVEN SING THAT STUPID SONG EITHER BECAUSE ALICE MUST HAVE TOLD YOU IT DID NOT HAPPEN!" Gosh, she needs to chill!

"Hey, calm down little sis, I found the ringtone very appropriate and I like Fergie! As for your second question, it's 11am, I don't class that as morning - more midday" I replied, calmly. Wait! Did she just say it didn't happen. Oh my god, that asshole. He promised. No no, I should give him the benefit of the doubt, I'll ask her what she means. "Hang on a second..." I started, trying to sound casual, "what do you mean: it did not happen?" I think it sounded like a simple question. It did to me.

"Oh, Emm, I'm so sorry. I'm just a little cranky. You could call it sexual tension, I guess. And that song... I hate it! You could have at least found a good remix!" she apologized. Of course she would apologize, that girl cares too much, and she's truly extraordinary. I'm going tell her what I think of my brother!

"Wait, but he promised you that you would, that bastard! If you want me and the rest of the family to kick his ass we would do it happily!" I truly, mean it. If my smile got any bigger it would most likely fall off my face. I laughed quietly so Bella couldn't hear, so she would realize I was almost completely serious.

"Since it's 11am I suppose I should get up, Goodbye Emmett, tell the family that I miss them and love them."

"What about me!?" I joked, trying to act insulted.

"I miss you and I love you big brother, Bye!"

"See you soon! We love you too, my offer still stands," I shouted. Why was I shouting? I have no idea. Suddenly, I felt a huge thump against my head. Rosalie was here, damn, she looked hot.

"Who the hell was that? And why do you love her? And what offer? Are you having an affair? I should have known," she yelled, the jealousy rising in her voice. She was suddenly a lot less attractive. I couldn't be bothered answering her properly, my head hurt a little and she had downed my vibe.

"Bella," was all I said and left the room. Rose has been acting really weird lately, using every and any opportunity to hurt me! Physically and mentally! At first I just assumed it was her issues with Bella and Edward getting married, but they aren't here at the moment and she didn't know I was talking to Bella on the phone. I was standing at the top of the stairs thinking when Rosalie snorted and pushed past me, sending me flying down.

"What is your problem? I haven't done anything," I asked, surprised by my angry tone of voice.

"Exactly, you haven't done anything, I deserve better than you Emmett. I'm leaving you, I can do better than some idiotic, immature man that _I_ saved who can't stop lusting after other women," she spoke her words soaked with venom. I couldn't speak, my Rosie was leaving me. I haven't done anything wrong. "Me and Craig will be back later to pick up my belongings then I will be gone, of course after breaking the news to Alice, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle," she spoke, slightly calmer.

"And Bella and Edward, you aren't telling them?" I asked.

"I will, of course, tell Edward," she told me then she hissed, "I'm sure he will tell your stupid, little, human playmate."

So that's what this is about, she thinks I have a thing for Bella. I can see why, she is beautiful and unique, so caring and forgiving and helpful. She can't stop putting others before herself, her clumsiness is funny and cute and- maybe this is what pissed Rose off. Rosalie flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, with her left hand. I glanced at her third finger, a ring. An engagement ring, obviously cheaper than mine, sparkled on her slender finger.

"Who's Craig?" I questioned her.

"Craig, that wonderful vampire, is my mate and a good one. He is the opposite of you and he is perfect for me. I will be living with him, and I soon will become Rosalie Lillian Jackson. Rosalie Hale will be dead and our marriage with it," she thrust her hand into her pink jacket's pocket and grabbed something. I realized what they were when she threw her wedding and engagement ring at me, with incredible force and walked out of the front door into the arms of a tall vampire, with long, blonde hair and crimson eyes. A human drinker.

I stood in awe, not knowing what to do. I heard Jasper gasp from inside the living room.

"Emmett, are you okay?" he wondered, wincing. I sobbed dryly, and curled myself into a ball. My beautiful beloved mate had left me for a human drinker. I apologized quickly under my breath. Jasper must be in so much pain, sensing my grief, he called Alice. She arrived in a matter of minutes to comfort me. The new single Cullen. I'd taken Edward's job. God, this sucks. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket, there was only one clumsy little human who could cheer me up at the moment. Bella. It was noon, so assuming she would be out I decided against calling her. I wouldn't want to ruin her honeymoon, so I just played Tetris hoping she would come back soon.

It has been two weeks now and I am seriously beginning to doubt her return. It was 1am, she must be asleep. I can see her, lying on the bed her soft brown hair covering her face, Edward breathing in her beautiful scent. How I longed to be him. No, I can't think like this. She is my brother's wife. My sister. My best friend. Nothing more. Even if she did love me back, why would she trade Edward for me? Rosalie is right, I am just an idiotic, immature vampire.

The only thing Rose was wrong about is my lusting for other women, my harmless flirting meant nothing. There was neither love nor any lust behind my feelings. My phone beeped rapidly. I had a text. It was from... Bella? Why is she awake at this time of night? I pressed 'Read'.

'_Hi Em, I just woke up. I think Edward has gone hunting. I would have called but didn't want to interrupt you and Rose. Call me if you can. B x'_

I called her instantly, relieved to hear her voice on the other end.

"Emmett! I'm so glad you could call. We should be home by tomorrow or the day after. Where's Rose?"

"Bells, we haven't spoken in ages! How dare you not call me!" I laughed, I really didn't want to tell her about Rosalie, she should find out in person. We spent the next hour laughing and joking and gossiping like old women until I decided to end the conversation. She needed her sleep. "Sorry to be a killjoy, but I don't think it will be easy for you to explain an hour long phone conversation to his extremely sexy older brother at 1am, and you need sleep! I'll get your flight details off Edward and meet you at the airport. Goodnight, Bella."

"True that, or we could tell him we're sleeping together and see what he does! Actually, we won't do that - I like you in one piece not many spread across the globe," she laughed then sighed, "Good night, love you."

Did she just tell me she loves me? No! Emmett! She means as a brother, she's just glad she had someone to talk to after she woke up. I am feeling so desperate since Rosie left. Wait, what do I say? Um, bye. No, too plain. Damn it, I'm taking too long!

"Love you too, sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**---Author's Note: Chapter three, for me that is quite an accomplishment. I'm a quitter ): and as much as I have tried to change that it doesn't work. But I promise I will end this story, and I'll hopefully do it well. I love threats by the way! Anyway, ENJOY! The weather is still nice, but not as nice as reviews!! I don't own Twilight. (This was originally twice the size, but because I'm evil, I split it in half in an attempt to keep my chapters at a similar length) AND!! I will always try to update as soon as is physically possible but each chapter takes around three hours to write (mostly editing) but if a chapter takes over 5 days without a valid excuse, you may hurt me if you want. I hope you won't ;) x Muahaha :D Abbie xo**

**P.S. The song used (which I don't own!) is called Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. It's an awesome song! Check it out ******** x**

Summary of previous chapter: Rosalie leaves Emmett for a "non-vegetarian" vampire called Craig Jackson. Emmett is distraught and he feels a bit better after talking to Bella. Bella and Edward are about to return home.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER III - BELLAS POV - CANDLE LIT DINNERS AND FLUFFY CLOUDS

Edward shook my shoulder gently and whispered my name. I ignored him, I was tired. He repeated my name a little louder and shook me a little harder. I groaned.

"Bella, if you don't hurry we will miss our flights. I've packed almost everything, I've selected an outfit for you and it's hanging up on the towel rail in the bathroom alongside your toiletries so you can shower," he said firmly. I most definitely did not want to miss our flights and disappoint Emmett _and_ be stuck on this Island alone with Edward. I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and stood up. I yawned loudly, stretching, and stumbled into the kitchen.

As I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal, Edward came in and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder, a look of curiosity had invaded his perfect features. I'm guessing he knew about my late night phone call. I shuffled out of his loving embrace, grabbed a spoon and shoveled down my cereal. I was growing impatient with myself, I couldn't do anything fast enough.

I showered, changed, brushed my teeth and was drying my hair when Edward rapped on the bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" he asked although it sounded like a plead.

"Of course you can, Edward," I answered, he walked in immediately and began brushing my hair. I guessed he wanted an explanation, "Emmett called last night. You'd left and I wanted someone to talk to."

"I know, angel, but of everyone you could have called, why Emmett?" Edward replied, trying to pry, obviously.

"Emmett is like the big brother I never had, or wanted, but that part doesn't matter. He's really funny and I wanted someone to laugh and joke with over the phone with so I texted him, it's as simple as that," I told him, hoping that was enough information to keep him from wanting more information. He simply nodded in response.

I was staring down at the salty, blue, foaming water below, holding on the rail to prevent myself from falling off of the boat when Edward snaked his pale, sparkly arms around my waist. It was 9am, the sun was beating down on us. I was sweating like mad in the simple, flowing, white dress Edward had chosen me to wear with some sweet Louboutin pumps which I could barely walk in. Stupid Alice.

He kissed my hair then, with extreme speed, slid his hands up my body to cover my eyes. What the hell? I flung my fingers to my face in a desperate attempt to pry off his hands. It was already obvious I wouldn't be able to do it, but I had to at least try.

"Bella, please, stop clawing at my hands. It will hurt you more than it will hurt me," he sighed. Damn, why did he always have to be right? He swiveled me around, calmly, and walked me a few steps forward, a little to the left, through a door and a couple more steps forward. He lifted his hands from over my eyes.

I gasped. The 'study' as he had named it on our journey here was filled with candles, all lit. The only furniture in the room was a table with two chairs covered in an elegant red table cloth with a red rose in a vase on top. The dim lighting and quiet music was more than settling. Edward was such a romantic.

He led me to the table and pulled out the chair. I sat down, still amazed by his magnificent gesture. Wow.

"Kiss The Rain by Yiruma?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a crooked smile. I gave back a genuine smile and relaxed into the chair as he sat opposite me. The chef ambled in rolling a tastefully decorated tray filled with delectable looking food. He lay it on the table and left.

"Um, Edward, I'm not going to be able to eat all of this, you know?" I mumbled.

"I know, just pick and choose. I might try some," he chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow, quizzically. He obviously wouldn't.

"I dare you to," I grinned.

He shrugged and took a bite from everything on the plate.

"Nice?" I asked.

"Absolutely disgusting. But you may be the judge of that, human food is vulgar," he amended.

I let a small laugh escape from my lips and tucked in to the food.

"Yum," I said. He pulled my chair out for me and held my hand up to his lips, he kissed it and each of my fingertips before helping me up and passionately kissing me and although it didn't feel the same as normal I continued with the kiss until he pulled away.

I climbed up the steps to the private jet, following Edward's graceful lead. Stupid, beautiful, graceful, perfect vampire that won't damn my soul. '_After we're married and I have fulfilled my first promise_,' he said, '_I love you_,' he said. Lying bastard, now I have to get Carlisle to change me incase Edward hurts me. Ugh, that was his lame excuse. It may be ridiculous but it's his venom I want to poison my system.

He grabbed by hand and we walked to our seats with our fingers intertwined. We strapped our seatbelts and prepared ourselves for take-off. He held me against his marble chest, my heart beat quickened, and all of my anger melted. I love him. My _mate_. Gosh, I hate that term. I was gazing out of the window, staring at the cotton-wool which was many fluffy clouds whenI heard a soft, velvety voice begin to sing: Edward's.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"

And with nothing but his amazing voice in my mind, I drifted off to sleep in his arms, my head resting on his chest.

He kissed my hair, I woke with a start. He jumped.

"Bells, are you okay? Sorry if I woke you, love, we're landing in Seattle in 7 minutes," he assured me.

"I'm fine Edward; you just startled me that is all. Is the rest of the family meeting us there?" I inquired, desperately hoping Emmett kept to his word. All I wanted right now was a bone-crushing hug from my giant big brother. I smiled at the thought.

"I believe so, I insisted we could just drive home but Emmett was quite persistent. He missed you, a lot," Edward sighed. He must have wanted to drive. Emmett missed me, no, that's impossible. He only misses Rosalie. He just wanted to do what I wanted and meet me at the airport. He was so funny and unselfish.

I nodded in response to Edward. My ears popping as the plane stooped to the runway. Within seconds, we were off the plane, grabbing our bags from the storage compartment and heading towards security checks.

He was waiting for us in the lobby alongside the rest of the family, Rose excluded. I ran into Emmett's arms and he wrapped me into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, "I missed you so much big brother!"

"Chill, Bells, I missed you too, now can I let go? I might kill you if I hug you any tighter!" he grinned. I blushed and nodded, he placed my feet firmly back on the ground. I hugged the rest of the Cullens.

"I have missed you all so much," I told them. They simply hugged me more and I received around 30 kisses on each cheek from Alice. She pouted.

"You aren't wearing the shoes," she frowned.

"I almost broke my ankle and snapped the heel last time I wore them, and I knew you'd be upset if I ruined them. I haven't worn any stilettos since the boat trip to Rio," I explained, smiling slightly.

"Fine," she huffed, and then hugged me again. That crazy little pixie. She is truly the best friend in the entire world, I love her to pieces. Pardon the pun.

"I know Rosalie dislikes me, but it isn't like her to be left out and stay behind," I began, "where is she?"

Everyone glanced at one another, their eyes darting across the room, ignoring me. They knew something I didn't. Something I wanted to know, that they wouldn't tell me. Emmett tugged playfully on me arm, then pulled me to a seat in the lobby. He sat down beside me and started speaking, a serious look plastered on his face. This couldn't be good news. Emmett was being serious!!


	4. Chapter 4

**---Author's Note: The fourth chapter - in 3 days :D :D !! I was going to save chapter three for today, but I couldn't do it after reading your lovely reviews and then I began uploading the other half of chapter three! I do apologize, this chapter is a little short, but the next will be longer. I promise. The chapter name (she made her bed, so she slept in it) is based off the song 'You've Made Your Bed' by You Me At Six. If you think of it as Emmett singing to Rosalie, it's quite appropriate (: I don't own it, though! I don't own Twilight. Wanna know my new favourite word? It's **_**review.**_** *Wink Wink***

**Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Edward and Bella have a romantic meal on the boat trip to Rio. They boarded the private jet then landed in Seattle where Bella greets the family and inquires where Rosalie is. Emmett was about to explain.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER IV - EMMETTS POV - SHE MADE HER BED, SO SHE SLEPT IN IT

"Emmett!" Alice moaned, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Just because I've been sitting in my room for the past two weeks since Rose left, thinking about beautiful, clumsy Bella and dry sobbing doesn't mean I want to talk about it! Alice knocked again on my door.

"I tried to give you space to recover, Em, but this is ridiculous! You need to talk it out, so let me in or I'll come in anyway. THEN I'll make Jazzy kick your ass for being mean to me when I'm trying to help!"

I groaned and sat up.

"Come in," I sighed, never bet against Alice. She'd probably have Jasper kick my ass several times, make me talk and dress me up plenty before she thought I was better and she'd had a good laugh at me. She turned the doorknob and pranced in, smiling, her spiky hair poking in different directions. "You look funny today," I joked. Apparently, she didn't find it funny and punched me in the face, still smiling. Ow. "What the fuck, Alice?!"

"You deserved that. I look fabulous, Jasper said so," she said, smoothing her delicate red dress over her hips.

"Whatever."

"Tell me what's up. There is no way on this entire planet this is only about Rosalie, if it is then you're a moron," she commented then sat beside me, stroking my arm, comforting me.

"It's not."

"Then what else is it about?"

BELLA! I wanted to scream Bella at the top of my lungs, but I refrained.

"I'm not ready to talk about it," I said.

"Oh. Okay," she sighed, "when you're ready to talk, make sure it's me you come to." Alice winked.

"Sure."

"And Emmett?"

"Yes, Ali."

"You aren't an idiot, you aren't stupid, you aren't immature, you're the best brother in the world. Yes, you do flirt around with people, but it's never serious and Rose knows that. It was just another lame reason for her to end your relationship. _You_ deserve better than _her," _Alice looked at me, knowingly, with a sly 'I-know-something-you-don't-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you' glint in her eye, "and I love you to pieces and you will find someone else. Someone **better**."

"It's Bella," the words escaped my lips, I didn't mean for them to slip out. Now Alice knows about Bella, she probably knew anyway. God, my life sucks!

"What?"

That probably wasn't what she knew! DAMN! "Um, I think I love her."

"I love her too."

"No, Alice, I mean I think I'm **in** love with her."

Suddenly, she was gazing out into space, rubbing her temples fiercely. A huge grin engulfed her petite jaw. "Whatever's meant to happen, will happen, Emmett, just watch yourself around Edward. I will too."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you Alice, you're awesome!" I pulled her tiny frame into my arms and lifted her into a big hug. I put her down after a minute or so, knelt down so I was her height and kissed both of her cheeks. She truly was the best sister in the ENTIRE WORLD! AND I was over Rosalie, there was no doubt about it. That lying bitch cheated on me, she isn't worth my non-existent tears.

Alice was in space again, I waved my hand in front of her face, she was unresponsive. Another vision, probably.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!" she yelled. Snapping out of her own little world.

"What Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"Volturi are.." she was back in another vision. "Nevermind, I was wrong" she sighed, relieved, until she was sucked into another vision! "I was right the first time but they're doing it di…" back into a vision. "Stupid vampires make a decision already!"

I was completely dumbfounded. "Alice, are you okay? What's happening? What can you see?"

She had another vision before she responded, "the Volturi are deciding whether or not to make a visit, to check on Bella. It is sooo freaking annoying! Everyone stops me from shopping during a crisis!" She stomped her foot and left my room, closing the door behind her, "by the way, we need to get to the airport in an hour, in case you don't remember, and if when I come back up here to get you you're lying on the floor again - I'll make you eat human food **FOREVER**."


	5. Chapter 5

**---Author's Note: Dun. Ah. Dun. Ah. Dunah, Dunah, Dunah, Dunah Dunahdunahdunahdunah BAM!**

**It's chapter five. Haha, my little introduction!! I will update again today as I only like to use one point of view in a chapter and I want the next part to be from Emmett's point of view! I probably won't update tomorrow unless I do it in the morning and it's short. I'll try and update again tonight and try to update on Sunday or ASAP, but I have a baaaaad feeling I'm going to get in trouble soon :S I don't own Twilight. Abbie xo**

**P.S. Thanks to my beautiful reviewers - I LOVE YOU!! If you review, I will love you forever!! So reviews please!! They keep me going :D The chapter is named after the song 'Point Blank Victoria by Ten Second Epic' not really appropriate but the name is ******** I don't own it though ******

Summary of previous chapter: Alice comforts a grieving Emmett, only to discover he is over Rosalie and is in love with Bella. She has visions of the Volturi. They're an hour away from leaving to pick up Edward and Bella from the airport in Seattle.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER V - ALICES POV - POINT BLANK VICTORIA

Oh my God. Oh. My. God. Emmett loves Bella. He's in love with her. That's so cute! Speaking of cute, those black diamante pumps I got Bella to wear coming off the plane will look gorgeous with her outfit! She had best wear it, or she will be eating human food for the rest of her existence too.

'_Rosalie and Craig are in a room with beige walls and an orange double bed with blue flowers on is beside them, in front of that is a small stand with an old, black television on top. Rosalie's phone is on a bedside cabinet. Her and Craig were sitting on the end of the bed, arguing._

"_Rosie, darling, we can't attack Bella. Alice will know when we're going. It's pointless and I can't risk losing you," Craig inputted. Rosalie_ flicked her hair behind her ear and frowned.

"_Well we could just hang around in Seattle and make a last minute decision, they'll be clueless," Rosalie amended._

"_But, love, I st-"_

"_No buts. We are doing this my way. That stupid little human deserves to die."' _

Holy gingerbread! That was most definitely not the usual visions of the indecisive Volturi, this seemed almost guaranteed to happen. Rosalie has never liked Bella. Death - the ultimate revenge. And was that **my **dress she was wearing!?

'"_Come on, Craig, we're going to Seattle. NOW," Rosalie hissed._

"_Rose, babe, can't we just call the guard. They'd be happy to dispose of her, I'm sure," Craig insisted._

"_Who's side are you on, you asshole! I'm leaving and you can either come with me or not. I'm going either way."'_

I mean I know Rosalie wants her dead but the Volturi would be the easier option. Craig is smart. Wait! Were his eyes red? I suppose they were. God, so were Rosalie's.

"_RILEY! Here now. How many now?" Victoria questioned a young, short, blonde boy._

"_13, my most true beloved, if we can raise our numbers to 25, we should be able to attack them and come out alive," a person I assumed to be Riley answered._

"_Good. Now what are you waiting for? Change some more humans and train the newborns! They need maximum strength! When are we attacking?"_

"_A few months should be long enough, but we should be prepared, and go when they are at their weakest," Riley informed Victoria, whose fiery, red hair was blowing in the wind.'_

What the hell? That was not Rosalie or the Volturi. Why does everyone want to hurt us? Actually, Victoria probably wasn't talking about us. I'll keep tabs on her anyway - just in case! Ooh, it's almost time to go and collect Bella and Edward from the airport. Jasper ambled through the door, all bloody and with his shirt torn. He's been hunting, my silly, beautiful husband. He kissed my forehead once, twice. Then my nose, then each cheek, and finally our lips found each other's and we kissed with great intensity. I love him so much. I pulled away, sadly.

"You need to change, Major Jazzy."

"Yes, Ma'am," he smirked and followed me into the wardrobe where I undressed him and then pulled some light blue jeans on to his legs and yanked some Armani cowboy boots on and tucked in the jeans. I grabbed a cream shirt from the rail and covered his perfect, scarred chest with it. He smiled at me and pecked my lips.

"TIME TO GO, SO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled from the porch, holding Jasper's hand. Emmett rushed down the stairs and punched Jasper, jokingly in the arm, grinning. Jasper returned the punch, harder, with a cruel smirk on his face. Emmett's grin faded, he smirked back and punched Jasper with even more strength.

"Stop it, Jazzy. You too Em, you'll ruin your clothes and we don't have time to change you both," I grunted, I can't believe I just passed up an opportunity to dress the boys again. They nodded. Carlisle and Esme strolled in from the garden, hand in hand. Aw, I love my parents!

We jumped into Emmett's jeep - he wanted to drive and his jeep was the only of our cars that could fit us all in, legally. I wanted to take my pretty yellow Porsche. We arrived at the airport with bags of time. So me and Esme used our bags of time to shop for bags of clothes! All of the guys were uninterested so they either waited patiently in the lobby or checked out all of the games in the video game store.


	6. Chapter 6

**---Author's Note: So here's the update - as promised! I'll repeat this so that those of you who skipped my previous author's note, It's unlikely that I will update tomorrow - but I'll try! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I just lost the 'M' on my keyboard from writing too much ******** I don't own twilight. Abbie xo**

**This chapter is named after a song by You Me At Six. It's called 'The truth is a terrible thing', I found the title very fitting, the lyrics less fitting but who cares it's a great song!! And I don't own it.**

Summary of previous chapter: Alice has visions of Rosalie and Craig planning to attack Bella and a vision of Victoria making an army with Riley. The family leaves to go to the airport to meet Bella and Edward.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER VI - EMMETTS POV - THE TRUTH IS A TERRIBLE THING

We were all gathered in the lobby when Bella and Edward walked out from a small corridor, holding hands. Edward was smiling. Bella's lovely chocolate brown eyes darted around the room. Then she saw me. I stood up and she sprinted into my chest. I picked her up and welcomed her with a giant, bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett! I missed you so much big brother!" she said, almost screaming with excitement. Of course, she had to crush my dreams by saying big brother, but that's probably all I'll ever be to her. Oh crap. Edward. He could probably see the disappointment written across my face anyway!

"Chill, Bells, I missed you too, now can I let go? I might kill you if I hug you any tighter!" I tried to seem calm and collected, but everyone could see through my act. Except Bella apparently, when I put her down she was blushing. She hugged the rest of our family.

"I have missed you all so much," she exclaimed while being showered in hugs and kisses from Alice. Alice really missed having her dress-up doll around. I laughed internally, then Alice proved my theory as she pouted then started to speak.

"You aren't wearing the shoes," she commented and frowned slightly.

"I almost broke my ankle and snapped the heel last time I wore them, and I knew you'd be upset if I ruined them. I haven't worn any stilettos since the boat trip to Rio," Bella smiled.

"Fine," Alice grunted, then once again, hugged Bella. As Bella stepped back from Alice's grasp, she looked confused.

"I know Rosalie dislikes me, but it isn't like her to be left out and stay behind," she began, "where is she?"

Oh shit. I wasn't expecting this to come up so soon. Everyone was looking away from Bella and straight at me. I suppose Bella deserves to know what happened. I tugged her arm and dragged her to some seats in the lobby and sat down with her. I tried my best to look serious.

"Bella, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Rosalie left."

"What do you mean - she left?"

"She left me, dumped me, divorced me, broke up with me, cheated on me, left the family, left her home. Just… left," I knew Bella prefers honesty so I just told her straight, no reason to play it down. Bella looked furious. Oh man! I upset her, Edward's going to kill me!

"THAT BITCH! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO YOU!? TO THE WHOLE FAMILY!? WHY WOULD SHE LEAVE!?" Ah, I understand now. Bella's angry with Rose, not me. Phew, that saved a few fights. Wait, why did Bella care?

"She found someone else. She's getting remarried to some human-drinker called Craig. She doesn't love me anymore. She has her own family now, not us."

Bella yelled out so many curse words after that I lost count. Edward looked appalled, disgusted with Bella, even. How could he be like that about such a beautiful young woman, so fragile and gorgeous.

Her perfect eyes and plump lips. I could imagine it now, her amazing eyes being covered by her eyelids, her head moving closer to mine, inhaling her glorious freesia and strawberry like scent, then our lips would meet. The passion and intensity of the kiss deepening, my tongue sliding against her full bottom lip, begging for entrance and her accepting gladly. My tongue sliding against hers, exploring her mouth as she did mine.

I was awoken from my daydream by a rather pissed off Edward yanking me from my seat next to Bella and pulling me towards the opposite corner of the room.

"May I have a word, Emmett?" he spat out at me, his words drenched in bitterness. I was about to say no but I witnessed his eyes darkening. Stupid freaking mind-reader. If he stopped invading my privacy, he wouldn't know that I was in love with Bella. "YOU'RE WHAT?" he screamed. Damn, all he knew was that I was fantasizing about her until I opened my big fat mind!

"Calm down. If you don't I'll make Jasper do it for you," I said.

"Emmett, why on Earth would you feel this way for my wife? I understand you are grieving the loss of your mate but your fantasies are unacceptable," he spoke calmly, obviously due to Jasper.

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath for Jasper to hear then continued to Edward, "Sorry, Eddie, won't happen again! Scout's honor!" I grinned. He grimaced. "Wipe that look off your face and get in the fucking jeep."

We all walked over to my jeep, Edward exhaled then looked over at me.

"Now I see where Bella got that rancid language from," he muttered.

I wanted, more than anything, to rip his head off and dismember the rest of his limbs. I know you can hear me, Edward. So just back off now, okay? Because do you know what, you may hear things you don't like but the only person you have to blame is you. You promise-breaking bastard. He winced. That was below the belt, but it was the truth. The cold, hard freaking truth. He looked defeated. Yay! I won! Until Bella was asleep anyway..


	7. Chapter 7

**---Author's Note: This is a mini filler chapter for now just to catch people up on how Edward is feeling, then I'll add another chapter which will be longer which you might not expect ;) but that's all I will say. My plans for today were demolished as the band I was going to see in concert cancelled the gig because the drummer left!! ARGHH! So that's all. I'll write again tonight. REVIEWS PLEASE!! I don't own twilight. I don't own the quotes used from the songs 'Untouched' by The Veronicas and 'Not Fair' by Lily Allen and 'Wishes' by Superchick. Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella & Edward are in the airport being picked up by the Cullens. Bella runs straight to Emmett. Emmett explains about Rosalie leaving. Emmett has non-brotherly thoughts about Bella and Edward speaks to him.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER VII - EDWARDS POV - LOVE, CONFUSION AND ANGER

I don't understand. Alice was her best friend in the family, so why run to Emmett? That had been playing in my mind, toying with me. She isn't in love with Emmett. She is in love with me, I have nothing to worry about. But the constant voices in the back of my head "Bella is going to leave you for Emmett, she doesn't love you anymore - you betrayed her. You heard his thoughts: he wants her."

I sighed and looked over to Bella. We were both sitting on my bed. She ran her fingers over the soft, satin covers and looked back at me, gazing emptily into my eyes.

"We need to talk," I told her. Her eyes held confusion. Then she exhaled, quickly, filling her eyes with anger.

"No, Edward, we don't need to talk. I need to talk and you need to listen," she growled. I was about to say okay when she started talking again. "You made promises to me, which you didn't keep. Didn't even TRY to keep. Do you know how unwanted and unloved that makes me feel?" she began.

"Bella, love, never feel that way I lov-"

"Don't even say it. Do you know what? I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't resist you, but it's not enough to say that I miss you. Oh you're supposed to care, but you never make me scream, all you do is take. It's not fair and I think you're really mean, it's really not okay. It's not just that though, is it, Edward? No. You're overprotective and not just 'you can't go out after 10pm' it's 'you can't see your best friend because he's a werewolf - not even in public.' He may be a werewolf but you're a fucking vampire, should I not be around you in case it is dangerous? You get to be around me all the time and I have responded to your wishes maturely. You follow me everywhere and even have your siblings watch over me if you have to go hunting. It's creepy. After all of the things you've put me through, tell me, why am I still in love with you?"

"Bella, please, love, we can work this out," I begged.

"You broke my heart on my eighteenth birthday and my honeymoon; I'm taking it back from you. And taking back the life I gave to you. Life goes on before and after you. The saddest thing is you could be anything that you could want. We could've been everything, but now we're not. Now it's not anything at all. The hardest part was getting this close to you and giving up this dream I built with you, a fairy tale that isn't coming true. You've got some growing up to do."

"Bella, no, don't do this. I need you."

"See, this is all about you! It always was, but I was so blindly, so foolishly in love with you. But I don't think I am anymore. Edward, I wish we could have worked this out. I wish I didn't have these doubts. "

"We can work this out! I can change, dear," then it clicked. She was leaving me for Emmett, the tears trickled down her cheeks, leaking from her furious, sad eyes.

"You've been the same person for a century, you can't change," she sighed and a sob broke through.

"This is about Emmett isn't it?" I questioned.

"No! Edward! This isn't about you or anyone else, this is about me. What I want. What I need. We're taking a break."

"No." I wouldn't let her do this. This isn't what she wants.

"What do you mean no? I said we are. End of conversation, I'm going downstairs," she walked towards the door but I ran and stood there, blocking her path. She pushed me, feebly.

"Bella, you aren't leaving until we have sorted this out," I added.

"You can't stop me," she hissed, "EMMETT!! COME HERE AND I WISH TO ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!"

What offer? I pondered that thought, within 10 seconds Emmett had shot up the stairs alongside Alice and Jasper. Bella shuffled into the corner of the room. The three vampires pounced at me, Bella left the room and stumbled downstairs. We were fighting, but I was too distraught at losing Bella to fight back, so I gave up and let them hurt me. I knew she hadn't broke up with me, but we weren't together either and it hurt.

"I told you, you are controlling," she spat at me as she reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room. I wailed in defeat and my siblings climbed off me. Jasper and Alice apologized being sure to let me know that I deserved it with a good, mental ass whooping. Emmett looked at me like I was dirt on the bottom of his shoe, he was angry that I had upset Bella so much. She was still weeping softly in the living room. He made no attempts to apologize, he didn't want to and I deserved it. He went to comfort Bella with Alice. Jasper told Alice to remind Bella that he did care about her but couldn't be in that kind of emotional climate. She understood.


	8. Chapter 8

**---Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter eight. I've decided that although I will write chapter 9 as soon as possible, I am not going to post it until I have 40 reviews, muahahaha :D They really do keep me going and make me want to write more, so I think that 40 reviews would be awesome and the chapters might get better! But if I don't have 40 reviews and I really want to post chapter 9, I will anyway because I would need the feedback from that chapter to start chapter ten. That's basically it! I don't own twilight or any songs used (haven't decided if I'm putting a song in here yet). Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella speaks her mind to Edward about their relationship, they go on a break. Emmett, Alice and Jasper fight Edward. Emmett, unlike the others, is not apologetic for his actions and goes to comfort Bella with Alice.

_*this chapter continues from when Alice and Emmett walk into the living room to comfort an upset Bella*_

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER VIII - BELLAS POV - REALIZATION

I was just sitting on the soft, cream sofa, hugging one of Esme's decorative, pale blue, floral silk cushions tightly. I clenched my fists around another pillow, and let out a huge sob. I was pathetic. I bashed my head on the arm of the sofa. A large, soft hand gently lifted my face. I sat up and Emmett was sitting on the floor in front of me with Alice, looking at me with sad eyes. I couldn't bear it. I was hurting Edward, my stupid emotions prevented Jasper from coming in and Alice and Emmett - the two happiest people I have ever known- looked sad.

The only one who deserved to feel bad was Edward. After all I have put up with, his possessiveness and untrusting attitude; I couldn't take the emotional burdens of the relationship anymore. I fought back another cry and patted the seat next to me. Alice jumped up and was about to sit next to me when Emmett stood up and sent her flying across the room, grinning. Alice smiled then jumped on Emmett's back. I giggled.

Emmett sat down anyway, Alice still resting on his back. He was stroking my arm, whilst Alice ran her fingers through my hair, desperate to give me a makeover or to take me shopping to 'cheer me up'. We all sat there for a few minutes, I fidgeted and mumbled a thank you. I had stopped crying and was thinking deeply about my feelings. For Edward, for Emmett - for everyone.

Edward loved me, but sometimes just love isn't enough. There are other important aspects of a relationship which he ignored - trust, honesty, passion. I did love Edward, but I wasn't in love with him anymore.

That's when realization sunk in. I didn't love Edward - I loved Emmett. Over the past few weeks I had become more dependent on him. I was always excited to see him; he could always make me laugh. But he probably doesn't feel the same way. To him I'm just his clumsy little sister. I gasped. If he does love me back, then what about me and Edward? It would never be the same again, we couldn't even be friends. Alice nudged my side, sensing my discomfort and confusion.

"I'll take Edward and Jazz hunting to give you some time to think. Emmett you can come too," she spoke with her high, tinkling voice, "or not." I think she winked at him, but I couldn't be sure. It was just a twitch, I assumed.

"Not," Emmett replied, grabbing my hand and pulling my into a cold, loving embrace, "Bella needs me here."

Alice nodded and left, shouting Edward downstairs and calling Jasper on her phone to meet her by the woods. Then they left and I was alone with Emmett. What if he knew what I was thinking? He wouldn't want to be here right now. I tore myself from his sweet hug and looked at him. His sparkling, topaz eyes staring into mine. Love was radiating from him, pouring from him like a fountain.

Before I knew it, my face was centimeters from his. His breath heavy on my jaw. Our lips met. His stunning, strong mouth against mine. Emmett ran his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance which I gave. His cool, wet tongue slipped into my mouth. We fought for control, but he won quickly. I could feel the sparks flying. We broke the kiss after several minutes, I was breathless. He smiled at me. He loved me back. I smiled back, adoration seeping from my eyes.

We kissed again, with more passion than I had ever experienced from Edward. I played with Emmett's fingers as we kissed; he held my hand, his other firmly on my waist, pulling me closer to him. It felt as though our bodies were made to fit together in perfect harmony. We were in love. They say no love is as good as the first, but for me, that wasn't true. I loved Emmett more than I had ever loved Edward. Before I had the time to realize what I was doing and the will to stop myself I stood up, tugging him hand, which was entwined with mine, leading him out of the room and upstairs.

**-**

**--Author's Note: Oooooooh Cliffy (:**

**Don't hate me please!! There will be a lemon in the next chapter from Emmett's Point of View BUT before it gets posted I want 40 reviews soo…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**and I will try and write it as soon as possible! :D:D Thanks!! Abbie xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**---Author's Note: WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!! Don't say I didn't warn you! ;) And I've started my second fanfic - oooh! This chapter is named after a song called 'Make Love, Not War' by John Lennon. Reviews would be fabulous :D Thanks, Abbie xo**

**P.S. I know the end of the previous chapter and the beginning of this chapter are basically same, it's just in Emmett's point of view so that you know they feel the exact same way.**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella realizes her love for Emmett, they kiss, but will things go further?

_*this chapter continues from the second kiss*_

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER IX - EMMETTS POV - MAKE LOVE, NOT WAR

I placed my hand on her hip, holding her other hand, pulling her closer. It was as if our bodies were made to fit together in perfect harmony. We were in love. They say no love is as good as the first, but for me, that wasn't true. I loved Bella more than I had ever loved Rosalie. I finally understand the difference between love and lust. I love Bella, all I ever felt for Rosalie was sheer lust. Bella began tugging me out of the room and up the stairs with the hand she was holding.

I stopped her as we were going into my bedroom. She looked at me: disappointment, embarrassment and apology evident in her eyes.

"I- I'm S.." She began, stuttering, timidly.

"No, Bells, don't apologize. I wasn't stopping, I was just checking you were okay with this," I amended. She nodded slightly. My lips met hers again. If she wanted this, I would not deny her it. I led her to the bed and pulled her on top of me. She moaned into my lips.

I pulled lightly at the bottom of her pale pink camisole, looking at her for confirmation that it was okay. I didn't want to push her, we would take this slowly and every movement would be approved by Bella first. She removed her mouth from mine, her rosy pink lips swollen, and nodded. I removed the cami over her head, revealing her perfect, flat stomach and a rather racy, red bra. I chuckled. She shied away.

"What?" she questioned, smiling.

"Alice?" I motioned to the frilly bra, she giggled.

"Yup," she replied, popping the 'p'. I smiled at her.

"It looks beautiful," I added. She kissed me lightly, then again harder.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm shirtless and you aren't," she commented, winking seductively.

"Of course, I agree, love," I said, trying to unbutton my shirt but failing, it was too fiddly and I was distracted by better things. She lightly slapped my hand away and did it herself, whilst kissing me. I sucked gently on her lower lip and she moaned, the vibration ran through my bare chest. I threw my shirt off the bed. She beamed into the kiss and undid the zip on my pants. The hard bulge grew. I ran my fingers over her bra strap, looking for a sign of confirmation.

"Emmett, you don't need my approval for everything," she spoke softly, then brought her perfect lips back to mine. I unclasped it and couldn't get it off. It was rather frustrating so after a few seconds, I just ripped it off. Bella chuckled at that. I kissed hungrily down her jaw line, carrying on down her neck, past her pulsing jugular, to one of her breasts. I placed it in my mouth, sucking gently, licking around her nipple, she was moaning. I moved to her second breast, doing the same. The scent of her arousal got stronger. I kissed her lips, my tongue begging for entrance. She allowed and sucked my tongue, I moaned.

She broke the kiss but continued it down my chest to the top of my jeans. She pulled them off and kissed my concealed bulge. She smiled at me, tugging my boxers down slowly. She licked up my shaft then kissed the top of my hard cock. She continued kissing it, I was moaning constantly. She caressed my balls, lovingly, sucking them with her soft lips. After she was finished teasing me, she placed her mouth over my cock and began sucking on the top, sliding further down with each suck until I was all inside her mouth. I was about to cum, I could feel it.

"Bella, I'm going to cum…" I moaned, she smiled and I came in her mouth, she swallowed. That was it: my animal needs for Bella became uncontrollable. I rolled her off me and lay on top of her, putting my weight in to my arms. I kissed her roughly, sliding my hand under her skirt, rubbing her quickly. She was groaning. I took her skirt off in one swift motion; I slipped two of my fingers under her panties and pushed them inside of her.

"Emmett, oh God! Emmett!" Bella screamed. I loved hearing her say my name. I pushed another finger in, then another. She was yelling my name, moaning. She was so wet and tight. I removed her frilly panties then I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean. I brought my mouth to her warm sex and licked her clit repeatedly, bringing my tongue between her folds. I slid my tongue inside of her. "Em, I- I'm going to... I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me, baby, I need you," I moaned. She climaxed, I licked her clean again.

"Emmett, I want you. I need to feel you inside me, now, please. Emmett, please," she begged. I ran my hands up her body and lay her on her back. I hesitated, but I thrust my cock into her sex slowly, savoring every moment with her. She winced and I pulled back.

"No, Emmett, again," she murmured. I thrust into her again, she moaned. I started to go faster. We were both moaning hard. "Harder, Em, faster!" Bella screamed. I would deny those beautiful brown eyes nothing. We both came again, her body became limp, and she was panting. I took my cock from inside her. I lay down beside her, holding her closely.

"I love you, Bella, more than words can describe," I told her truthfully.

"I love you too," she sighed and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. I yanked the covers over her and wrapped my arms around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**---Author's Note: Chapter Ten is named after the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. It will be easier to understand why in the chapter. This is just a lead up. I was extremely pleased that my review number exceeded 40 that I will update yet again today ******** Thanks, Abbie xo**

**Julie B: Thank you for your honesty, I do appreciate it and will refrain from doing it again x**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella and Emmett make love and Bella falls asleep in his arms.

_*Bella woke up and is in the shower*_

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER X - BELLAS POV - UNFAITHFUL

I reached for the strawberry shampoo bottle and grabbed it. It slipped from my clutch and hit the floor of the shower.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Emmett yelled from the bedroom, alarmed.

"Yes, I just dropped the shampoo bottle, that's all," I reassured him.

Oh my God. Emmett and I admitted our feelings for each other… but I'm married. To Edward… Oh no! Edward; he will know what happened as soon as her steps one foot in to the house. He obviously knew Emmett's feelings for me before I did, he had to hear another man think about his love for me. Maybe he knew I had feelings for Emmett. He did act funny when I mentioned our phone call when I was on my honeymoon. I squeezed a large blob of my shampoo into my hand and lathered it into my hair.

Oh my God. Edward knew. All this time - he has known what was going to happen. And I let him suffer, I am a terrible person. I can't put him through this anymore. Me and Emmett have to leave. I can't ignore my feelings for Emmett, but I can't hurt Edward anymore. He has suffered enough at my hands. As I rinsed my hair and applied conditioner, I figured it out. Emmett and I will have to go away, make a new life for ourselves, and come back after a while to leave Edward some time to heal.

I was distraught when he left me and now I was doing the same to him, but worse. I was leaving him for his brother. He only left me for my protection. I am a truly horrible person - _a monster_. I rinsed my hair for the final time, clambered out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I glanced in the mirror, my cheeks were stained with tears and my eyes were bloodshot. I must have been crying.

I walked into the bedroom. Emmett looked at me wide-eyed.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked, running to my side, hugging me. I burst into sobs.

"We have to go, I can't hurt Edward anymore."

"Okay, sweetheart, I understand," he told me, lovingly, "you get ready and I'll pack anything we might need. I'll meet you at the porch in about half an hour."

I nodded in response. Emmett pecked me lightly and darted out of the room to pack. I scoured the room for a pad of paper and a pen. I ripped out a sheet and began writing:

'_Edward,_

_I am truly sorry; my love for you is no longer as strong._

_I do love you, but I am not in love with you. I am in love with Emmett._

_We have left Forks; I don't want to hurt you anymore._

_Please don't come looking for us, it will only make things harder,_

_we will return once we have given you some time to heal._

_Try and be happy without me: you deserve more._

_Love always, Bella.'_

More tears fell, I could taste the salt in my mouth where I had swallowed them. I walked into Edward's room, grabbed some old sweats and a green shirt. I pulled them on quickly and roughly dried my hair. I had five minutes before I had to meet Emmett on the porch, so I wrote another note.

'_Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad,_

_I am sorry; I love you all very much._

_Emmett and I need some time alone, we will come back when we are ready,_

_and when we do Alice has full permission to give me makeovers whenever_

_she wishes. Contact us if anything important happens via our cell phones._

_Love, Bella.'_

I grabbed the two notes, and ambled down the stairs to the living room where I placed the notes, side by side, on Esme's favorite mahogany coffee table. When I got to the porch, Emmett hollered me to the jeep. I climbed into the passenger seat, strapped myself in and we were off. Off into the unknown, to find ourselves and eachother.


	11. Chapter 11

**---Author's Note: You probably won't have been expecting this ;) 'Nuff Said. AND! I don't own Twilight. Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella and Emmett leave the Cullens.

_*this chapter begins after the ride in the jeep to the airport, the plane to Nevada, Emmett hiring a car and then driving to Las Vegas*_

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER XI - BELLAS POV - LAS VEGAS

I watched the glittering lights and flashy signs as we drove down the strip. I hadn't spoke throughout the entire drive here or the plane trip, which was very long. I had been asleep most of it. We pulled in to a fancy looking hotel. I unbuckled myself and jumped out of the purple Mercedes he had hired for a month. Emmett carried our suitcases to the check-in desk. He paid for our room, number 176, and we took the elevator up. He unlocked the door. I walked in; he followed behind me at my slow human pace then set our bags down.

"Bella?"

I dropped my head, staring at the floor. How could I have betrayed Edward like this? How could I do this to him? With his own brother as well! This is awful. And the other Cullens as well. Poor Esme. Why must our love for each other have shown itself now - why not before I married Edward?

"Bella?" Emmett repeated, enveloping me in his strong, masculine arms, holding me closely; a concerned look spreading across his face. I had been so consumed in thought that I had forgotten the handsome man standing beside me.

"Emmett, I..I'm sorry.. I..I shouldn't have - I mean if.." I began to be cut off by Emmett's gruff voice trying to calm me.

"Bella, love, what we have done is no mistake. I don't regret it. Plus, it's about time you got laid - I know Edward hasn't touched you since you met him!" he joked, I tried my hardest to force a laugh but all that came out was a blatantly fake chuckle, he continued talking, ignoring my attempt, "you Bella, are amazing, more beautiful than Rosalie, I love you, darling, I need you, and I want you to be mine forever," he knelt down on one knee and pulled a small, velvet black box from his pocket, "marry me?"

I couldn't speak. I loved Emmett more than I have ever loved Edward. He was relaxed and funny, sweet and incredibly attractive. Edward, however, was masochistic, over-protective and treated me like a child - never as an equal. I can't have them both and if I had to choose, I would no doubt pick Emmett. I do pick Emmett. I love him. I looked up at him, gazing into his topaz eyes as our lips touched moving in perfect sync. I pulled away hesitantly, "Yes." We kissed again, sparks flying, our chemistry bubbling.

He removed Edward's rings and in place put a new one: a simple gold band with a small diamond in the centre. I took Edward's rings and put them in the ring box. I found a small postage box and put the ring box in it. I wrote the top to Mr. E. A. M. Cullen, and then wrote out the address.

"Why the hell do you have postage boxes with you?" Emmett laughed. I grinned.

"I wanted to buy presents." He laughed again.

"Okay, soon-to-be Mrs. Emmett, are you tired?"

"Soon-to-be Mrs. Emmett?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, you're already a Cullen, so now your last name has to be Emmett," he told me.

"Sure, why not? And yes, I am tired, so I am going to bed," I mumbled, stumbling into bed.

"Bella, you're still in today's clothes," he looked confused.

"I know, but I can't be bothered changing," I amended, "now, are you getting in with me or what? I'm too warm."

He laughed and jumped in with me, cuddling me. He really was a big, cuddly, friendly bear. My teddy bear. My Emmie bear.


	12. Chapter 12

**---Author's Note: The Chapter is named after the song 'Roses and butterflies' by Making April. It's a great song and really relevant so look it up, or even better, play it as you read. I don't own that song nor do I own Twilight. Short chapter! Will update again tonight! Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella and Emmett go to Las Vegas, Nevada, and Emmett proposes.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER XII - EDWARDS POV - ROSES AND BUTTERFLIES

Me, Alice and Jasper had devoured a herd of elk, and ran out of the woods towards the path of the family home. I noticed Emmett's jeep was missing. I thought nothing of it at the time, dismissing it as one of his famous trips to the zoo. I laughed recalling those memories. My brother was hard not to love.

We rushed through, the porch into the living room only stopping when we caught sight of two notes. I, of course, had read them before I had picked mine up, but picked it up none-the-less for dramatic effect when I fell to the floor.

"Edward, what is it? Are you hurt?" Alice ran to me, read the note in my hands and then the one on the table which was addressed to Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad. 'Oh no. Yay, Bella Barbie. Oh no,' she thought. A strong current of anger rushed through me, courtesy of Jasper, pulling me from me previously numb state. I crushed, smashed and broke everything within a 3-mile radius. So I'm exaggerating, but most of the living room was in pieces until Jasper calmed me.

I felt calm, but I wanted to feel angry: at Emmett, at Bella, at Jasper, at myself. Emmett had stolen only true love, Bella left me, Jasper made me smash the room and I let this happen. My chance of a happy life with Bella was gone. I would have to convince Jasper that it was okay and make a run for it. I don't know where. I didn't know where they were. Maybe I could visit the Denali's, but that may not be a good idea if Tanya finds out I'm single.

I could call Rosalie - I'm sure she would help me. She's angry with Emmett too, even though she has no reason to be, but still. That's it. I'll call Emmett and tell them there has been an emergency and that they have to come back immediately. That should work. But I think I'll wait until noon tomorrow, to be sure my Bella… Emmett's Bella is awake.


	13. Chapter 13

**---Author's Note: Another shocker in this one ;) And A LEMON! Or not. Muahahaha! Yes, there will be one. Or 2. I don't own Twilight. Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Edward, Alice and Jasper find the notes Bella left them. Edward is going to try and trick them into coming back.

_*this chapter begins when Emmett gets into the bed with Bella in Las Vegas (Chapter 11)*_

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER XIII - BELLAS POV - A FAMILIAR UNKNOWN FACE

Emmett slipped in beside me, his cool body sent shivers down my spine. I was feeling quite warm.

"Still too hot, my Bella?" he asked, stroking my cheek.

"Yes," I responded with a kiss.

"You're always hot!" he joked.

I punched him lightly, not wanting to bruise my knuckles. He took his shirt off and pressed himself against me. My nipples became erect, pressing into him, he smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, tasting him, I sucked on his lower lip. He took advantage of the situation and sneaked his tongue into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss, entangling my fingers in his hair. He unbuttoned my blouse quickly, but not at vampire speed.

"That was slow. If you're going to take off my jeans that slowly, I'd rather do it myself," I teased. In response, he ripped my pants from me in less than a second. I smirked, and pushed myself back into the kiss. He enveloped me in his arms, unclasping my bra with ease. He wasn't as nervous as our first time. He seemed more relaxed, happier even. I giggled as I shrugged the bra off my shoulders. He began a trail of kisses through the valley between my breasts and to the line of my panties then back up to my left breast. He kissed it, refusing to leave any part of my exposed, porcelain skin unkissed. He kissed my hard nipple and bit it lightly. I moaned in ecstasy, he licked around it, kissed it again and began on my other breast.

I tugged at his belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it through the loops. I shoved it off the bed.

"How 'bout that vampire speed?" I grinned. He complied, tearing his pants as he went. He rushed back into the kiss. More eager than before, rubbing his hand over my panties. I was so wet, I wanted to push him down and make him take me then, but I couldn't, he was way too strong! Anyway, I tried. He laughed at my attempt, but gave me the control I wanted. He was lying on his back.

"Oh no, Mrs Bella. Please don't hurt me Mrs Bella," he smirked evilly.

"do you want to get laid or not?"

After that, he gave in to my wishes quickly. I yanked his boxers off, smiling - they had 'BELLA' on the back. He took my panties in his teeth and pulled them down, over my feet. Then kissed his way up to my hot sex and kissed my clitoris. I climaxed and he lapped up my juices, forcing his tongue inside me and swirling it around. I came again. He licked me clean again and thrust 3 fingers inside me. My moans deepened.

I pulled Emmett up, his body sliding against mine smoothly. He thrust himself inside me deeply. My warm sex sliding up and down his length. He moaned steadily. Then rolled over and placed me on top of him so I was straddling him. He held my hips as I bounced on top of him. His pelvis bucking against me. We both climaxed. I fell asleep shortly after, in his arms, with him kissing my ear, nibbling on my lobe.

I awoke to find a note on my pillow with a bunch of freesia's tied with a purple ribbon. The note read:

'_My beautiful Bella,_

_I am waiting for you in the restaurant downstairs._

_We will have breakfast, and then explore Las Vegas, baby!_

_Love always, Emmett x x x'_

After hurriedly dressing and showering, I ran downstairs to meet Emmett, only to see a face that I had a feeling I knew too well. He was tall and slender, not lanky, but close. His eyes were a dark crimson, his blonde hair matched his hard, white skin too well.


	14. Chapter 14

**---Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffy in last chapter. And the one in this one!! No, it's not James - he's dead (: I don't own Twilight. Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella goes downstairs to the hotel lobby to meet Emmett and sees a figure she seems to know.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER XIV - BELLAS POV - TORTURE

_Craig. _At least, he looked like Craig. Well, how Emmett and Alice had described him anyway.Why was he here? In Las Vegas? Hmm, this was odd.

"Rosie, darling, our flight to Seattle is in 3 hours, I'll me-- holy shit," he spoke into the phone. There was a long pause, probably Rosalie talking, "Bella's here, in Las Vegas, with your ex." After a few more seconds he flipped the phone down and approached me. "Hello, Isabella, I don't believe we have met before. I'm Craig."

"Oh, I know who you are, and if you don't stay away from me I'll call Emmett," I snarled, furrowing my brow.

"Now, now, young Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way take your pick," he said, calmly. Before I could yell for Emmett, he was next to me with his cold hand pressed over my lips. "You will follow me and you will do as I say."

I tried to scream through his hands but nothing came. We whooshed to a car. It was Rosalie's. Wow, when they say speak of the devil and the devil shall come, they really mean it! There she was, sitting in the front seat of the convertible. If looks could kill. In an instant, my arms were tied behind my back with thick rope, as were my legs. A large piece of rough material was gagging me.

Craig threw me on to the back seat, carelessly and I squealed in pain. He glared at me with his ruthless maroon eyes, and told me to shut up if I knew what was best for me. I gulped, hardly, several times. It was hard to breath. I was being thrown around inside the car because of the irrational speed at which Rosalie drove.

I was crying, my cheeks tear-stained and hot. My wrists grazed and stinging by the ropes, I was completely helpless. God knows what's in store for me.

By the looks of the shadows under their eyes and the darkness of their irises I was assuming they hadn't fed in a while. And that they were going to kill me, of course, after causing me as much physical pain as possible. Everything went black.

I drifted back into consciousness only to find myself strapped to a wall. Leather belts strapped my arms, legs and neck against the wall. I was so uncomfortable, my wrists still stinging, my eyes puffy and red. I let out another round of sobs as Rosalie, as beautiful as ever, strutted over to me, slapping me hard across the face.

"First, you almost expose us by nearly getting hit by that truck, you dumb, worthless human," she spat, whacking me in the ribs. I wailed, "Secondly, you do anything but help Jasper resist, God, I wish he had killed you then," she hit me again, "Thirdly, you depress Edward by forcing his decision to leave you, if you could keep him happy that wouldn't have happened. But of course, you're just a stupid fucking human that can't do anything for herself and certainly isn't good enough for Edward, nevermind Emmett," she kicked me. Her thin stiletto breaking on impact with my knee.

"Bringing me to my next point, you continue to depress Edward by running away and planning to elope with a man as retarded as Emmett. Seriously, are you trying to destroy that family, you whore!" she removed both of her shoes, throwing them violently at my head. I could smell the blood, I felt ill. Blood was trickling from my head and leg, I'm surprised she hasn't killed me yet. After all I have done, I deserve to die. Rose was right, I was destroying that family. She should just kill me. I fainted.

This time when I woke, I found myself with more bruises, cuts, and agonizing pain. Craig was laughing. I saw 7 people walk in through the door. Vampires? Most likely. But they definitely were not the Cullens.


	15. Chapter 15

**---Author's Note: I have been updating less recently but I've had school and lots of homework and stuff, thanks for understanding! I'm really frustrated at the moment - I lost a folder for a lesson with an evil teacher! And it has the recipe I need to buy ingredients for in it! ARGH! Oh well, if she hurts me - I'll sue =) I don't own Twilight. Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella gets taken away from the hotel by Craig and then hurt by Rosalie. 7 mysterious vampires enter the door.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER XV - EDWARDS POV - A NEED TO FEEL

I've been sitting here for the past day or two, it might have been a week, I don't even know. Curled up, wallowing in my own sorrow. She doesn't love me, she probably never has, I was just a tool to help her get to what she wanted - Emmett.

A small package came through the door, I picked it up and scanned over it. It had Bella's writing on it. I smiled, maybe she wants be back. I could forgive her with ease for her betrayal. I love her. She is my world. I opened the box in a hurry, ripping it. A small black box: I opened it and my world fell. My engagement and wedding ring to her.

I tumbled back to the floor, moaning, sadly, when Alice rushed through my bedroom door. She looked at me, sympathetically before her worry filled her eyes again.

'I had a vision, Edward, Bella is in trouble. Rosalie and Craig are there. Rosalie is hitting her, Edward, over and over. She is in so much pain, we have to help her! Craig took her from the hotel. Emmett is frantic with worry, he's scouring the area for her scent!' she thought, skimming over more visions, thoughts and feelings.

I have to help Bella. I have to. I promised her I would forever, that was not limited to whether or not she loved me back. This is the perfect way to win her over: to have her as _my_ Bella again, _my_ love. I stood up and crossed the distance between Alice and I in a flash.

"What do I need to do?" I asked her.

"First, you need to hunt. Second, you need to get out of those clothes. I'll tell you the rest when the time comes," she answered, perkily, but worry still surfacing in her words.

I darted into the woods, giving in to my senses, allowing them to guide me. I could smell 6 elk, about a mile south-east. I ran, and pounced at the largest. He was not expecting it. I sunk my teeth into its jugular, a small 'pop' noise created at I pierced its skin. I sucked at it, it's warm, bitter blood heating my throat and soothing the burn. I drained it, then threw the carcass on the ground. I needed more.

I dove at three more animals, still unable to quench my thirst, yet I felt so stuffed, so bloated. I stared at the remains around me and shuddered, I don't want to be a monster, yet here I am slaughtering 4 innocent animals when only one was necessary.

When I was back in my room, as I expected, there was a fresh set of unworn clothes lying across my bed. A simple, grey, cotton shirt with black jeans, clean socks and boxers, and of course, shoes. As I was tying the shoes, Alice ran back into my room.

"We need to go," she said, pausing for a few seconds, "NOW."

She was frantic, I had never seen Alice so worried before. Her eyes glossed over in a vision. It was of seven dark cloaked figures walking through the entrance to where Bella was being kept, injured, in agonizing pain. I had to help her. She needs me. And as much as I didn't want to I had to call Emmett.

"Emmett. Bella is in trouble, she is in the old fish warehouse in Carson City. Meet us there," I spoke, blandly with no emotion. He was about to respond he sounded upset and anxious amongst others. He really loved Bella, but he took her from me and I could not forgive him for that. I hung up on him.


	16. Chapter 16

**---Author's Note: EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA SORRYNESS. Huge writer's block ): I knew what I wanted to write but was very discouraged for no reason. The next chapter will probably be the last - BOOHOO! I don't own Twilight. Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Edward receives Bella's rings, Alice has a vision of Bella being hurt by Rosalie and tells Edward. Edward tells Emmett. They all head to Carson City to save Bella.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER XVI - BELLAS POV - AN UNFORTUNATE SOUL

How long has it been? Hours? Maybe. I've been out for a while, shock, probably. Stuck in a room with 9 red-eyed vampires that want to kill me: Rosalie, Craig, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri. My body has had enough, all I can feel - no, no - all I have felt since I arrived here and most likely what I will feel forever is sheer agony.

Rosalie definitely wouldn't let me go without a fight. Craig would obviously stick up for her without a second opinion. As for the Volturi, they would either take me from my family and change me, change me, or join Rosalie in murdering me.

Aro walked up to me, a cruel glint in his eyes, he touched my hand. Huh? Was he trying to be friendly or something? It was just pressing against my bruises and causing yet another shriek to escape my lips.

"Hmm, interesting," he sighed after a while, finally releasing my hand. What the heck? "Jane, please."

Jane's eyes scrunched up, her nose crinkled, she could have been there for 7 hours but whatever she was trying to do was not working.

"Jane, stop. Alec?" Aro spoke again, Alec's face bunched up just as Jane's had. "Stop. Demitri, can you?"

"Yes," Demetri told him.

"Interesting, very, very, interesting," he said, his hand on my shoulder, I winced, "you are far too interesting to kill, dearest Bella, I can see why Edward Cullen was so intrigued by you."

I glanced around the room; all eyes were still on me. I hate being centre of attention. I, however, wasn't paying attention to Aro when his full, red lips closed in on me, kissing my neck gently before sinking his venomous teeth into my jugular. I screamed, over and over as he continued to seal the teeth wounds and then bite my wrists and ankles.

I couldn't scream anymore, it wasn't helping, just allowing my pain to be felt by everyone else. They didn't seem to care, proving that very few vampires have souls. I was in the worst pain I have ever felt, worse than James snapping my ankle in Phoenix - even more painful than his bite - until I let the darkness consume me. I felt myself let go, twirling down into the darkness; the black of nothing.

My senses heightened, I could hear everything around me, but the blackness was fading. I couldn't stay unconscious - or conscious either for that matter. There was no point in yelling, so I lay there being controlled by the sheer agony ripping through my veins and slowing my heart.

I heard footsteps. Many of them, some light and others heavy, all fast, marching into this… place. I could smell Emmett. I smiled internally - he found me, he came for me. He loves me.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry," he gasped, rubbing my arm gently, unintentionally adding to my pain, fortunately I could not wince. He shouldn't have to feel my pain anyway,h e doesn't deserve to. I don't blame him.

I heard someone, presumably Alice, throw someone, whom I concluded was Rosalie, against a wall. Damn, that pixie's strong. They were fighting, I knew that much. Cursing loudly, yelling at eachother. Edward or Carlisle must have grabbed Craig as he went to protect his mate. A limb of his was dismembered but he still managed to run away, so it must have been an arm. I fell once again into blackness.

The fighting must have recently stopped as a heavy scent of incense filled the air and lingered in my nostrils. Emmett was still by my side, kissing my closed eyes, cheeks, lips, nose, forehead - any uncovered skin was not left without kisses. He was uttering calm words, telling me it would be okay. I believed him, he has never let anything bad happen to me. Once again, I was unconscious.

I found myself being hoisted from a car and carried somewhere and lay on something soft and leather; the sofa. I was kissed again, I could feel the occasional breaths being taken in by the family, their cool skin radiating heat. Hang on, heat? I was confused, my temperature must have dropped so they must seem warmer. Of course, that's it. The agony became greater, I couldn't handle it and screamed loudly, the ends of my scream breaking.

My eyelashes fluttered for a few moments.

"36 seconds," Alice sighed.

I felt as if my eyelids were glued to the bottom rim of my eyes with superglue, I was struggling to open them, but of course I did - after 36 seconds… never bet against Alice.

I looked around, everything seemed brighter, clearer. I sat up and spun my legs around then stood up. Emmett ran to me, holding me, kissing my hair. Everyone looked relieved, and happy.

"What happened to Rose and Craig and the Voltu-?" I began only to have my question answered quickly by Carlisle.

"Rosalie and the Volturi have been… disposed of. Craig ran away, we will find him though and we will give him what he deserves for hurting you, my daughter."

I took a great gulp of air in, sucking it in deeply, filling my lungs.

"Bells, my love, I told you it would be okay, I love you," Emmett whispered.

"As I love you, Em," I responded, pulling myself away from him gently. He grabbed my wrists firmly and pulled me in for a kiss. It must have been a few minutes before we were interrupted by a rather pissed off Edward entering.

"Um, Bella, you need to hunt. We will talk to Edward later," Emmett mumbled, tugging me outside. I looked up at him, blinking twice.

We ran to the woods, at vampire speed. I was faster than Emmett which annoyed him at first but he just grinned at me and joked that although I was faster, he knew the way. We jumped over a stream, then over a hill then we came to a halt.

"What do you smell?" he asked. I sniffed; I could smell him, mostly: pinecones and vanilla.

"Um, 6 elk, 2 miles southeast?" I asked. He smiled, pecked my lips, and nodded.

We ran again. I loved running - the feel of the wind in my hair, the freedom. I caught the largest elk, Emmett refused to admit that I did it myself: insisting that he let me have the big one because it was my first hunt. We returned to the house, to the welcoming arms of our family: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and a new addition - a fish. Alice must have bought it when we went hunting. Her name was Swanny Cullen.

Thank God fish smell revolting, I chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

**---Author's Note: Last Chapter. Golly Gosh. I would love to thank all of my beautiful, beautiful readers - seriously, I love you to pieces (no pun intended) and everyone who has supported me throughout this story. In case anyone would like to know - I probably won't do a sequel or at least not for a while as I'm writing another fanfic which shan't be posted until I have completed it and am satisfied with it. Any questions or anything then just leave it in a review. **

**Broken record much? I don't freaking own Twilight! Mkay? Thanks, Abbie xo**

Summary of previous chapter: Bella was bitten by Aro, the Cullen's kick some vampire butts. Bella awakes as a vampire and goes on a hunting trip. I COULDN'T FORGET THIS PART - they get a fish called Swanny.

**When Beauty Leaves And The Lion Lies**

CHAPTER XVII - EMMETTS POV - MANY LOVES, BUT ONLY ONE TRUE.

A fish. Man, that's awesome. I love Alice. Not as much as Bella, my love for her is untainted, but I still love Alice too. But I'm not in love with her - that's wrong, she's like my sister! I'm rambling again, aren't I?

"Emmett, shut up," Edward hissed. I gripped Bella closer to me and kissed her neck lightly. How do you like that, Eddie?

I walked Bella upstairs, she was uncomfortable with the fishy smell - I could tell. She sighed, relieved and tightened her clutch on my hand. FRICK FRICK FRICK! She's strong.

"Ouch," I whimpered. I winced, alarmed.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett, I'm so sorry," she began, I started to reassure her that it was fine, but she continued with a statement which surprised me, "want to arm wrestle?"

"Hell, yeah!" I would never, ever, turn down a chance to flaunt my strength. I led Bella to a sturdy-ish table in our bedroom and rested my elbow on it. She grinned and copied. She grabbed my hand, firmly, and with her elbow never moving, she pushed my hand through the table with great ease. The table was just as defeated as I was - in bits on the floor. I sat, feeling absolutely gutted. Clumsy Bella was stronger than I.

Man.

"Haha, weakling!" she laughed, prodding me, gently, in the arm. She encircled her hands around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

_**3 years later.**_

BELLA'S POV

Carlisle linked my arm, navigating me down the long, spiraled staircase of the Cullen mansion. I couldn't stop smiling. Alice had perfect my hair and make-up. My hair was piled neatly on my head and kept in place by a beautiful blue sapphire barrette. My topaz eyes were enhanced by a light blue eye shadow, getting darker as it got further from my nose. I looked shockingly lovely.

I reached the bottom of the stairs to find Emmett waiting for me, his beautiful grin plastered on his face.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as Carlisle place my hand in his.

The vicar uttered the service.

"I do," I spoke.

"I do," Emmett said.

If I could cry, I would have. It was perfect - Emmett, the wedding, my life: everything!

"You may kiss the bride," the vicar announced, within milliseconds I felt Emmett's smooth lips crash against my own. I forgot about everyone else in the room until we were interrupted by Alice clearing her throat rather loudly. Hesitantly, I pulled away from the kiss.

Everyone ran, at human pace, to the reception. I began to feel a bit off. Before I knew it, I was rushin to the bathroom to vomit! I hadn't eaten any vile human food, and there are no other reasons a vampire vomits! I could hear a faint heartbeat. Why was the vicar in the women's bathroom? I pondered, glancing around the room to see who was here. No one. Then I realized it - that heartbeat was my own.

Why on Earth do I have a heartbeat.

"Carlisle, Emmett, here, please. Now," I mumbled, between sobs. A salty liquid stained my cheeks. I could cry aswell. Two figures rushed through the door. "I'm human again."

"Carlisle, is that possible? Bella, are you okay? Are you sure?" Emmett asked, cradling me.

"I don't know son, apparently s-- can you hear that?" Carlisle responded.

"What?" Em and I replied in unison.

"2 heartbeats. Not one - two." I listened carefully, but I couldn't hear anything now that my senses had dulled. "Bella, you're pregnant."

"What. The. Fuck?" I asked. That is impossible!

Carlisle continued to explain how it could be possible, and how I never ceased to amaze him.

After 4 months, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who I named Charlisle McCarty Cullen. Seconds after the birth, my heart slowed rapidly and eventually came to a halt.

My life was now complete - a perfect husband, a perfect son, a perfect family and everything just happened to be… perfect. Just how I like it.


	18. Authors Note

**A/N: Please Read!!!**

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for reading this story. I'm sad it's over ): You're all awesome and I love you to bits. The support you have given me throughout this story is amazing and I could never thank you enough for it – it has kept me going.**

**My third story is up on my new account. **

**New account: **

**.net/~lexieee**

**New story:**

**.net/s/5176445/1/Revenge_is_Sweet**

**It's called 'Revenge is Sweet' and it's a BellaxEdward story. Bella is not human though, I'm not going to say what she is yet =) **

**So it's basically about a supernatural Bella and the vampire Edward, with some extra twists, turns, werewolves and shape shifters thrown in along the way. There are 2 chapters up so far.**

**I thought it was better than this story and I thought the layout was easier to read but my first chapter only got 72 hits and 1 review whereas this story got 82 hits and 9 reviews even though it has half as many words and didn't take as much effort. **

**For the record, I did put plenty of effort into this but more into the other with less reviews to fuel my creativity,**

**My point is, I am disappointed with the response to my third story so if you could read it, that would be great and I would love you even more than I do now!!**

**Many thanks, love from, sincerely yours, **

**Alexa/Abbie/Lexie xoxo **


End file.
